


Death Will Catch Us All, One Day

by Castiel_StoryTeller



Series: Interactive Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Bad English, Blood and Gore, Choices, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gore, Horror, I haven't read the manga (but I've read some spoils), Interactive Fiction, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Prophetic Dreams, Reader-Interactive, Survival Horror, Torture, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_StoryTeller/pseuds/Castiel_StoryTeller
Summary: Interactive Story with choices made by the READER (you!)Wrote by the author of this account; CastielThe Story will be based on the Anime Haikyuu!! with an Alternate Universe based Zombie Apocalypse. There will be themes like : horror, gore, sexual content, torture, survival, apocalypse, zombie and romances. Please read the Warnings (they may change with the story).In this story, every choices could bring the death of a character or even many of them. Be suspicious about everything, and choose wisely. Some Chapters doesn't contain Choices, especially the first ones.Read the Prologue and the Game Instructions. After it, you'll be ready to start.Welcome, new player.
Series: Interactive Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

** P R O L O G U E  **

* * *

  
❝ _We laugh, we play, we bond, we cry, we form families. That’s life._

_ We are born, we study, we find love, we work, we start a family, our children grow up, we age, we die. As if everything was programmed . . . _

_ What happens then when the lives of many people are turned upside down, a virus in the air . . . zombies? These monsters we see in movies and video games, slow and rotten? How did we get here. . . . _

_Volleyball teams from across Japan must survive, either alone or in groups. They must survive this shit that fell on their face. But will they be able to protect themselves all?_ ❞


	2. Game Instructions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those are the Game Instructions, they're all the sames for every Stories I post. If you already read them on another Game, You can skip this Chapter and go directly to the Game. 
> 
> Enjoy.

♡ [𝐆𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐈𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬] ♡

  
𝟎\. You should be +18 years old to read (most of) my writings, since horrific or sexual scenes and/or content are presented. I am responsible for what I write, but not for what you read. Especially if you choose being old enough, not too sensible despite the tags and mature enough to read them after I warned you.

  
𝐈. I will be the Master of the game, and you the Players/Readers.

  
𝐈𝐈. The different universes will be called "Games". They will be based on universes known for the most part such as: anime, TV series, video games or any type of fandom.

  
𝐈𝐈𝐈. The Games will focus primarily on Horror themes for now. But that could change in the future.

  
𝐈𝐕. The stories will be posted in several parts. On the Story post, I would invite you to activate your notifications (for the ones you'll like) by clicking on the 'subscribe' button so you'll be warned by an e-mail when a new chapter will be out. 

  
𝐕. Most parts will contain at the end of their text choices to make, mainly two choices each time. You will have the ability to vote for your preferred option by following a link taking you to the 'vote' place, and the preferred choice with the most votes will keep the story going on different paths.

  
𝐕𝐈. Fate is in your hands. And by that I mean the life of our characters, the next parts of the story, romantic relationships, but also the mental health of the characters. Everything. Make your choices wisely.

  
𝐕𝐈𝐈. Keep in mind that no hatred of the creator or the other participants will be tolerated. No hatred towards the choices of others, everyone is free to choose what they thinks. No hatred towards people/characters of color or homophobia, transphobia or hatred linked to the LGBTQ+ community. I will be severe.

  
𝐕𝐈𝐈𝐈. Note that the different universe can make the characters a bit different on some points and that some information may be different from the canon ones of the universe. But they will remain as authentic as possible, unless being categorised 'Free form'.

  
𝐈𝐗. You can always talk about "Theories" in the comments with the other Players/Readers, allowing you to give your ideas about the choices offered and maybe share your thoughts with the other ones. Be respectful to each other.

  
𝐗. The games will contain LGBTQ+ themes on several angles: character gender, orientations, relationships, etc. If you are closed-minded, please leave this page. : )

  
𝐗𝐈. If you are a sensitive person, please check the warning and do not hurt yourself in any way by reading the writings if it is too much for you. Your safety first.

  
𝐗𝐈𝐈. But also handles with sensitive and problematic topics such as: FICTIONAL Noncon, Dubcon, Gore, Horror, toxic relationships, incest, and any of those kind. It is not because some of those subjects appear in the stories that I agree or support any of those topics. I will put a the Warnings in the Tags if some of them may appear. Watch in your own discretion and be safe with your mental health, please.

  
𝐗𝐈𝐈𝐈. You can make suggestions to the author in the comments or in the private message space. 

  
𝐗𝐈𝐕. I may do some Fanarts of my stories, but I would also credits anyone who would do Fanarts ! Just send me a link or a private message on my Art IG account (@jeffersondraw) so I can show everyone your beautiful talent.

  
𝐗𝐕. I’m open to creating stories by having a writing partner, so leave me a private message if you have an idea. I’d be happy to discuss that with you and see what we can do together.

  
𝐗𝐕𝐈. Please be respectful in your comments toward me and the other Players/Readers.

  
𝐗𝐕𝐈𝐈. I would not refuse that you share the stories you love the most . . . Actually, please do share ! It will help a lot i'm sure ! It would surely make a little pub ahah

  
𝐗𝐕𝐈𝐈𝐈. I hope these rules are not too long . . . this page can be updated at any time.

  
𝐗𝐈𝐗. The votes are overs only when the next Chapter is out or when I say it. Please, otherwise, vote the most you want for your favorite choice ! Only one vote by person.

  
𝐗𝐗. The main rule: Have fun! I hope you enjoy the stories!


	3. Courir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲】  
> 〖 Part 001 - Korai Hoshiumi 〗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly reminder that my first language is French, and they may be some errors. If you find some, please do tell me. Have a good reading of the first part !

* * *

**〖 Part 001 - Korai Hoshiumi 〗**

* * *

The night is divided between three types of population: those who sleep, those who work and those who have fun. 

_And as this third category described it so well, we were having fun._

The Captain of the Kamomedai High team had decided to take his dear sports players to a restaurant in town which had opened its doors only a few months ago. The owners even made pay at half price for meals in large numbers since they were celebrating something. . . To be honest, Korai didn’t care what the owners could celebrate, he had been hungry for too long and even thought of devouring Gao’s arm while they were on the bus. . . 

Something that almost happened, in facts. Giving a funny scene where their Little Giant had jumped on the biggest and bit his arm, making him scream to free the rodent from him. The rest of the team laughing before trying to separate them both. All because he had told Korai to give him his plate and he would give him the rest at the end, since obviously a person his size did not eat much next to a man as big as him.

A few hours passed, the night being inflamed by the laughter and discussions overflowing with the energy of the players, especially by Hoshiumi when he was not having his mouth full of food. 

_If only it could happen more often. No screaming, only smiles, food, and laughter._

He closes his eyes for a moment, a sigh of well-being evacuating out of his lips that made the Libero of his team, sitting at his side, smiles. Catching his breath between the times he talked a lot or ate without breathing for a while. His eyelids always felt heavy after a good meal, but it was probably also the fault of their busy week of practices. They had to be strong, all of them, and help each other more and more.

Once out after hours of calm between the players, Hoshiumi found himself standing in front of the team bus with Hakuba and Hirugami at his side. 

" Be good and rest tonight, tomorrow will be a busy day. " had pronounced Suwa in a smile, with his arms crossed before stepping inside the bus as the rest of the team already did. All of them, but not those three. They had other plans before going at their homes. 

" Yes, _Dad_. " Sachirou and Gao replied in unison, smirking while their Captain smiled at them as he rolled his eyes. 

" Oh, by the way, Korai. " 

" Yes ? " 

_I observed the father figure of our group with curiosity, what did he want to tell me? My eyes caught his hand that my Senpai rose in the air, just high enough to slip between my hair and ruffle it. . . It’s nice, but is he making fun of me? Is it because I’m small? No, he’s not like Hakuba. Our Captain is not a jerk._

" _Never cease to be yourself._ " were the last words he uttered, before they could hear Kanbayashi's voice screaming it was late and that they needed to go. " I'm coming! With that, good evening, young ones. " 

And that was how the doors of the bus closed, the hands of the three boys who remained on the sidewalk rising up in a gesture to say goodbye. 

Korai however jolted, his body tensed to a new hand in his hair that was much less light and soft. . . Rather strong, and firm. 

" _Never cease growing_ . . . Oh, I forgot you already did. " had repeated Hakuba some words of their Captain in a deplorable imitation, his laughter escaping from his throat when the smallest hit his hand in an angry grunt. Plunging his hands into the pockets of his jacket and tucking his head into his shoulders while walking away from him. 

" Don’t piss him off. Save it for the games to come, it’ll heat Hoshiumi-san up. " had sent Sachirou in a calm smile, rolling his eyes as he followed the step. 

Just a few steps away, their Little Giant still seems to hold a grudge for the taller player on their team, as a surge of beeps from the Middle Blocker’s phone began to ring all the time. 

" You didn't warned your mom, or something like that ? " asked the young man with golden eyes, curious. 

" No, I don’t think so. My mother would be more of a caller. " the brunette said as he looks for his phone in his backpack, taking it out while the other two players approached him. 

" An angry ex-girlfriend? " in turn assumed the ravenette, making exclaim an ironic _'Ha Ha'_ coming from Sachirou.

As soon as he opened his phone, the screen was bombarded by new notifications, all coming from the Press or from emergency messages. 

" What the hell? . . . " had whispered Hakuba, frowning. Hirugami pressing one of the message that was spamming his screen in repetition. 

_Corpses coming back to life? Are we talking about zombies? It’s crazy. And yet it seems so true . . . .?_

_My eyes couldn't let go of the screen, not even a second to blink. First, I saw short videos of streets burning all over Japan, highways stopped, army forces. Then a woman calling for help with an unconscious child covered in blood in her arms, a man blocked in a phone booth while he was surrounded by people badly injured banging up to enter._

_Blood, organs, wounds. . . Corpses.  
_

Korai’s eyebrows bow, suddenly regretting having eaten so much in the restaurant. One of his hands rests on his stomach while his second moves in front of his lips. 

" I'm gonna be sick- " 

" No, no, it’s okay. It must be just a bad joke ." Sachirou replied by closing his cell phone, putting it back in his bag which he skillfully placed on his shoulder to reassure the silverette with a caress on his back. 

" How would you explain that? A costumed walk, or videos of a movie not out yet? " Gao seemed more serious than usual, his eyebrows frowned. 

" I- I don’t know, maybe? Wasn’t the restaurant celebrating something tonight? " said the curly-haired one, nervously. 

" I don’t think they celebrate cannibalism . . . " Korai whispered, breathing slower.

" Unless they made us eat the previous customers- " 

" euhg- Gao, your fucking mouth - " whined Hoshiumi, backing down in case he would actually throw up. 

Suddenly, a heavy sound. 

They turned their heads, seeing a bus colliding further ahead with a huge truck. The ten wheels having entered full force on the side of the . . . school bus of Kamomedai. 

With their eyes wide open, they lost no time and ran all three to the place of the accident. 

_Please tell me it’s nothing but a bad dream. Just a fucking bad dream. . . they can’t. ._

However, an explosion. The gas on the ground caught fire and quickly pushed the three players back, Hakuba covering in front of them in case of the impact would be too strong. He was bigger and could take much better, but luckily they were still too far away to be reached by something that could've hurted anyone. 

_They_

" Sachirou, calls a fucking ambulance ! " 

" That's what I'm trying to do ! " 

_They are_

" Korai " 

_They're dead ? No, it's impossible._

" Korai, we need to move ! We can't stay there " 

_Five minutes ago, they were all there. An hour ago, we were all eating together. Yes, it’s just a bad dream. I fell asleep at the restaurant after or even while eating, the others are probably all around me right now. They will soon wake me up from this nightmare._

" **KORAI** " 

The young man with feathered hair was taken by surprise, hearing a heavy grunt at his side just before Hakuba had caught him and pulled him back just in time. The creature almost bitten the smallest one in the neck, its rotten teeth covered with bits of flesh and blood dripping down, closing his jaw in a noisy CLACK, making Hirugami step back. 

" We have to go ! Follow me ! " 

Gao didn't even bothered taking the time to question Hoshiumi on his ability to walk, lifting him up quickly and running to follow Hirugami. They all ran away, while Korai could only observe what was going on behind them. _Blood, walking corpses, fire. . ._

_The end of the world? Is that what awaits us?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No choice at the end of this Chapter. You can follow to the next one.


	4. Perdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲】  
> 〖 Part 002 - Shinsuke Kita 〗

* * *

〖 Part 002 - Shinsuke Kita 〗

* * *

It was getting late when the Inarizaki team was in a children’s park near the subway station waiting for them. They had finished classes a few hours earlier and had stopped in a park after making a strange encounter.

The Captain of the team was still a little perplexed, remembering the moment when he was heading with the other players to the subway station and that a small frail hand was hanging on his little finger. They had all turned around, looking at a little girl with orange hair with two little pigtails and big round eyes. 

" Onii-chan, can I borrow your phone to call my Mommy? " 

" Are you lost? " Ojiro exclaimed to the little girl, smiling to reassure her by leaning to be at her height. She seemed surprised, squeezing Shinsuke’s finger a bit without saying a word.

_How could I refuse her ?_

He leaned in front of her too, the team surrounding them a little while the little girl found herself embarrassed in front of them by bringing her small arms closer to her bust. Kita lowered his brown eyes, starting to understand by seeing the little school coat with a pin where the girl’s name was written. 

" Natsu, that's your name right ? " 

She had opened her lips, and nodded, something that made the team’s number one smile calmly. He gently took her hand, looking at each side of the street before crossing it to a children’s park. He lifted the little one who was sitting on a picnic table, and made a sign to the team to get something to eat in the small fast-food restaurants not far from them if they were hungry since they would stay longer than expected. This was the first thing that Suna, Osamu and Akagi left to do, promising to bring bags of provisions for everyone. 

" Will you tell us what happened? " 

The little redhead nodded, gently swinging her legs into the void as she played with her hands.

" I was there to visit a museum with my school, and everyone left. " And she folded her lips on the side, looked to Atsumu, who did the same thing like her.

" All right, you know your mom’s number? " 

She nodded vigorously, waiting for Shinsuke to pull out his cell phone to start typing the number she told him. He moved away from the group a little, just enough to chat with the mother who picked up with a panicked voice. 

Kita took his time to reassure her, telling her where her daughter was and that she was fine. He told her the incident from the exact words the little girl had told him earlier, hearing the mother curse the school of their clumsiness before she thanked him again. 

He turned his eyes to his group, hearing very clearly Atsumu telling stories to the girl to keep her busy, and Ojiro making sure that he did not say any bad words in front of her. He heard the wife of the other combined looking for her car keys and pressed his lips together.

" I could maybe take her back to the nearest station, if you want? " he proposed, observing the hour quickly on his watch.

" You . . . are you sure? That would be very nice, your destination is rather far from mine. " 

" I’m in charge. I should be there an hour, at most. " 

She thanked him a thousand times, almost sobbing on the phone when the young man hung up. He put his phone in his pocket, going back to his comrades and hearing this time much better what they were saying. 

" Ya know, I’m the best volleyball player in Japan! " Atsumu was extolled in his usual big manipulative smile, making Aran’s eyes roll over to this lie. 

" That’s not true! " she exclaimed in turn, making the youngest of the twins drop his jaw. " My big brother is the best! " 

"Oh yeah? Well tell me who he- oUCH ! " complains the Setter by holding the back of his head, turning his eyes towards the dark skinned player of their team. 

" Tell her no foolishness. Even if she's a child, she’s not stupid." 

_Might as well let him handle it._ Thought Kita by turning his head towards the street leading to many small shops and food kiosks, looking for the silhouette of one of his departing players. _And where are you._

* * *

The three lost players appeared again about thirty minutes later, all three holding each a bag of food and delicacies. Michinari saw the look of Shinsuke first, fleeing to Oomimi and Aran to offer them food. 

It was the turn of Rintarou and the oldest of the Miya, exchanging a glance before both observing Shinsuke waiting for them with firm feet, arms crossed on his chest. 

Osamu barely opened his lips to defend himself, but he startled when the firm voice of Kita came to his ears. 

" How much time. " 

" I- I'm sorry ? " 

" How long did it take you? " repeated the Captain, the one with the hair dyed of gray being able only to blink in response while he was searching for an answer.

" Forty-three minutes. " said the ravenette, having taken his phone out of his jacket pocket, making Osamu sigh. 

_Thank you, Suna. I observed my two Kouhai in front of me, seeing the somewhat fleeting look of the older twins and our Middle Blocker who did not seem to pay much attention to what was happening. . . I coughed, and he finally noticed. Ceasing to lose himself on social networks to store his phone back in his pocket. He nodded to his classmate, making me frown while I watched the Miya rummage through his bag and pull out a Tofu Burger._

" Are you thinking that you can buy me with food? " Kita said in his calm voice, making Osamu swallow his saliva.

" No . . . otherwise I would have gone to buy it after being scolded. " he pressed his lips on the side, tending the vegetarian food to his Captain who ended up taking it into his hands after thanking him. " I’ll make you some Onigiri when I get home. " 

" I only eat it because it will only be good to throw away otherwise. " murmured Shinsuke, looking at the little girl further. She seemed to smile and laugh with Oomimi and Akagi, watching the Libero pull out a candy-covered stick from his bag and hold it to her with a lovely smile. 

" What's gonna happen to her? " murmured Suna, who once again had his eyes on his phone, raising his golden orbs to his Captain. 

" I’ll take her back to the last station, her mother should already be waiting for her. " 

And on that, he whistled and brought the rest of the team to him. The little redhead this time followed by holding Aran’s hand, sucking and biting on the jujubes on her stick with the other hand. They descended the countless stairs and steps before finally arriving at the subway, looking up at the banner. 

_Your next train should arrive in: 2 minutes. Well, we didn’t miss the last one. That’s already it._

They waited, then got into the train while the benches were deserted. No one on the horizon, not even in the long aisles of the other train complexes. Not surprising since it was pretty damn late, but still . . . Natsu sat between the twins, listening to them quarreling and separating them with her adorable little voice. They waited. 

_One stop, two, three . . ._

Shinsuke didn't even realized that he had fallen asleep on Suna’s shoulder, his eyes tired while the young man beside him did not resent him, nor did he reject him. He’d wake him up once they stopped. 

_What is going on . . . ?_

The Captain of the Fox team whined, feeling shaken as he slowly opened his eyes and . . . 

_It’s dark, I can hardly see anything. A power failure?_

" The subway stopped and the lights went out. " Rintaro whispered, watching Kita straighten on his seat.

" _I'm scared. . ._ " he heard the little Hinata, her voice on the edge of tears. He recognized the shape of their Libero kneeling before her, smiling while holding her hands gently.

" Everything will be fine, you’re not the only one afraid of the dark. But we’re all together. It should be over soon, you have to be strong for both of us, 'kay? " had whispered the boy with the features of a cat, the little one nodding with her eyes shining. He smiled, stroking her cheek while continuing to change her mind. 

The lights turned strangely red, making the atmosphere a little more heavier while the little one cuddled against Akagi's chest, who lifted her up in his arms. Exchanging a troubled look with his comrades before Shinsuke rose. . 

A strong vibration and the metro doors opened, still in a deep tunnel, but near a landing area. In an gaze exchange, they all decided to take their bags and go down. The little one ends up on Osamu's shoulders, walking to the safety ladder allowing them to climb to the train waiting area.

_Everything is so. . . black. What’s going on?_

Shinsuke turned on his portable's light as many others also did, observing the surroundings in search of the metro map. 

" We’re at . . " Atsumu searched, before he felt a pat on his shoulder. " _Wait_ , I haven’t found it yet. "

" _It’s more important,_ " Ginjima replied, observing the bunch of stairs leading to the outside of the station. 

" It sounds like. . . _water?_ " asked Osamu, his hands on the ankles of the little girl sitting on his shoulders. 

_My eyes turned in turn, going up the stairs. . . to look at the my feet. Are my shoes wet? There is . . . . water on the ground?_

_I barely had time to look up when a wave of water broke down, hitting me head on. Harshly._

" _KITA!_ " Ojiro didn't wasted no time to catch his Captain by the arm to keep him from falling, as the water continued to fall. 

" Hurry up! Get down into the tunnel and run to the next station! Be careful, make sure you’re not alone! " had ordered Ren, all descending quickly to carry out the given order. 

_How can water fall this much to the basement . . ? A flood, a Tsunami? In any case, we must hurry._

_We have a child with us, for God’s sake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No choice at the end of this Chapter. You can follow to the next one.


	5. Invité Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲】  
> 〖 Part 003 - Akaashi Keiji 〗

* * *

〖 Part 003 - Akaashi Keiji 〗

* * *

> Have you been reviewing for the next three months exam coming? _Have you been registering in advance for college?_ Did you took your driver’s license course? _Did you get an A+?_ Are you loved by your teachers? _Are you still hanging out with those turbulent students?_

> You should focus more on your violin lessons! _Why not join your mother at her office later today?_ What about this private academy? T _his miserable volleyball team takes all your time_ . . . . Education is important ! **You have to do your best.**

_**Enough!** I have enough. . . _

A young man sighed, sitting on the edge of his silky bed with his hands on both sides of his head. He was exhausted, he wanted to rest and do what he loved, and yet. . . 

> We expect a lot from you, you know? 

The young ravenette rolled his eyes before falling against the covers of his soft bed, a new sigh passing through his lips as he closed his eyes. His subconscious wandered, reflecting on everything that was happening in his life.

The first thing he saw was the radiant smile of his best friend, all his smiles that were reserved to him. . . His golden eyes pierced his soul, his silverette hair having a funny shape. . but that Akaashi had learned to appreciate. Remembering slipping his hand between the locks of hair rather soft despite the gel in the hair of Bokuto, this one stretched on a bench of a hill near their school, having his head placed on the thighs of the youngest owl. 

He took a good breath, reviving that memory. 

The day had been difficult for everyone, the gym had been closed because of a problem of pipes and preventing them from training after a big exam that had made them anxious for hours. Yes, even Keiji. He may not be very emotional with the features of his face, but he had a terrible headache and a ball of stress in his belly that made him pale when he saw such a big survey. 

Not just for _him_ , but for his whole team too. He had spent the last five nights studying, even making a copy of each pages of his notes for Bokuto, knowing that Bokuto was becoming more and more gloomy during practice because of this exam that the teachers kept repeating to them important. Even if they were not in the same year, Koutarou a year older than Keiji, they had some classes in common. 

_Let’s get back to the facts._

The long two-hour had drained them of their strength, despite an irresistible desire to go burn a few more calories in the gym at their school. When they got there, with each of their bags on their shoulders, they were surprised to see the coach talking with a man and turning his eyes to them. 

" Boys! I’m sorry, but you’ll have to wait to play again . . . Something broke in the plumbing and there is a bad gas for your health in the gym. I'm very very sorry. " 

Keiji had agreed in a nod, despite Bokuto’s disgusted expression that followed having his hair a little softened down by the new. . . They had left the school territory to climb on the hill near their school, the youngest having caught up with the silverette so that he wouldn't fall after a rather curious movement in the snow on a sheet of ice.

They sat on a bench, surrounded by a few trees. They were wearing their school uniforms and coats, their bags placed on each side of the bench. . . 

Everything then went a little too fast for Akaashi. Only remembering that Bokuto’s was complaining of fatigue and school that was on his back; probably linked to the exam they had earlier and the problems of piping, before dropping himself, or more his head on the thighs of the ravenette who jumped in surprise.

_However, no matter what I tried to do- I could have pushed him, I could have scolded him or tried to cheer him up. But my lips, though open, uttered no sound. As if I had been cursed . . . My eyes slipped on the being stretched out on the wood with his head leaning against me, on my thighs._

_My body acts alone, taking off my gloves to put them in my pocket and slip one of my hands into the hair of my best friend . . . It was soft, the winter cooling the gel in his hair, but so soft. Massaging his skull gently, he breathed of well being with his eyes closed. Since when was he so calm? Is he sick?_

_The tip of his nose and his ears were red, his eyelashes lightened with silver tips just like his hair as I gently tilted my head to the side, before raising my eyes to heaven. The voice of my team captain slipping into my ears._

" Akaashi? " he murmured, _so calm_. 

" Yes, Bokuto-san? " he replied slowly, admiring the snowflakes falling on them. 

" We will always stay together. . . Right? Even when I will leave Fukurodani at the end of the year? " 

_His words were a little **painful** , making my lips wrinkle on the side. . it sounds like a promise of a young school couple. . . I imagine that friends also promise themselves those kind of things. There is nothing weird. _

The Vice-captain of the team lowered his metallic blue eyes again on his best friend who looked at him with hope. A calm and light smile, his cheeks reddened - probably from the cold -, he replied with all sincerity. 

" **_Always._** " 

And so was the Bokuto that he knew so well came back, rising from the bench where Keiji stay while watching the most energetic jump and do zig-zag movements through the snow raising his arms in the air, talking about the fact that Akaashi could always become his vice again in the national leagues when they will be older. Ripping off a slight laugh from his friend. 

A gentle laugh escaped Akaashi’s lips to this memory, his eyes always closed by feeling that same smile once again stretch his lips. 

" Keiji, come down! Dinner will be ready soon! " 

He opened his eyes when he heard the knocking at the door of his room, strictly accompanying his mother’s voice as he quickly stood up in his bed. 

" I’ll be right there, " he replied with his soft voice. 

" Don’t make your father wait. " pronounced the woman through the door, the noises of her steps crossing the corridor starting to fade with the distance.

_I can’t even think without being interrupted._

He stood up, placing the sheets and the blanket on his bed imperceptibly like they were before before moving towards the large mirror at the corner of his room to observe his reflection. 

In front of him was a charming and beautiful young man, with short, curly hair as black as the wings of a raven. Metallic blue eyes giving him a certain mysterious look, hiding who he was really behind his usual actions to please everyone. A silhouette with curves and fine features, in the average size of a young man of his age. A black shirt still half detached covering his chest, tying the buttons on his wrists before taking care of others. Concealing the fine features and his mouth-watering smooth skin. Snow-white trousers with a belt holding it impeccably on his hips. 

_I'm ready._

He breathed a good shot before going to the door of his room and slipping his hand on the handle. . . but stopped just before touching the cold metal, as if it was a venomous snake ready to attack. 

" What?! B- But we had been planning this party for a month! " 

" I know, and I’m sorry. My parents only told me yesterday and I will not be able to get out. . . " 

" . . Is it going to be long? Maybe I can pick you up after your thing and drive you home? " 

" I’m afraid not. Next time, I promise. "

Keiji arched his eyebrows, feeling a pinch in his heart to the memory of Bokuto’s smile that he had destroyed by not being able to go to the party he had been preparing for so long . . . all that because his parents told him to stay home, that they had important business to talk about. He hurt himself every time the Captain tried, always answering him with this poisoned _'no'_. 

_I hope it’s really worth it._

He sighed, his eyebrows slightly gathered down before opening the door and advancing between the hallways of his big house. He lived in a real palace, in a rich house in the selfish neighborhood who was making fun of people less well _educated_ than them. Akaashi had the same education as them, strict and serious, and yet saw potential in people who were not ' _bourgeois_ ' as his parents liked to say. 

Placing his hand on the staircase ramp, he made it slide down the long steps leading to the hall of his house. Raising eyebrows by hearing a particular voice. 

" . . . ? " 

He went down a little faster, but silently, to turn his head to the corner of the wall and see his father at the front door. His upright and square build gave him a shiver, praying for the poor soul who had to be yelled at by his patriarch who was not in the mood tonight. 

He looked up at his mother and prepared to join her in the kitchen, before hearing a voice from the door. 

" I came to see Akaas- _Keiji !_ " the stranger tried to call for his best friend.

" _. . Bokuto-san?_ " the surprise was visible in his voice, hurrying to the door in his turn. 

_But what is he doing here . . . the evening is going to be longer than I imagined. . . and may end **badly**. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No choice at the end of this Chapter. You can follow to the next one.


	6. Cauchemar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲】  
> 〖 Part 004 - Tendou Satori 〗

* * *

〖 Part 004 - Tendou Satori 〗

* * *

_Void. . Nothing but **emptiness**. _

_I feel like floating on a cloud, not feeling any of life’s primitive needs. I’m not hungry or thirsty. I’m not dirty and I don’t need to go to the bathroom. And I’m not sleepy._

_It's so big, and at the same time so small. I can only let myself fall, engulf by the blackest water of the sea. . . except I’m the only one here. My arms and legs are numb, I can’t even feel the electricity passing through my body when I want to move. . . I just can’t do it._

_The only thing I see when I open my eyes is blurry. My body floating in a place I do not know, without ground, without sky either. Nothing surrounds me, only a black void._

_. . I am **dead**? _

_No, I’d be surprised. I know that feeling._

_So. . why do I have no idea what’s going on around me? Where are the others? Wakatoshi-kun? Tsutomu, Kenjiro? Reon, Eita-kun, Taichi or Yamagata? Where did they all go?_

_I fight to keep my eyes open, feeling the heat burning them as some tears eventually form at the end of each of my eyelids under all the energy I use to keep them open. . . in vain._

_It’s all so. . **black**._

* * *

" **Monster** ! " 

" _Hum_. . . ? "

_What was keeping my eyes closed seems to evaporate and lets me open them to observe my surroundings._

_Why does everything seem so. . . big ?_

" You cannot play with us, just think about your name ! It would bring us bad luck! Yokai! " _A young boy’s voice still rises to my ears, followed by another._

" And who would want to play with you? . . . " 

" You’re too scary. " 

_The features of my face do not change, keeping their natural appearance while I cannot move. My lips open to pronounce a **W h y** but no sound goes through the doors of my mouth. They get tired of me after several insults, leaving me in this corner of the gym that I'd never thought I would see again. Pain in my chest, squeezing the ball into my hands before moving forward. _

* * *

_I see the Shiratorizawa Academy for the first time in front of me, still a little uncomfortable in the uniform of this prestigious establishment. . . Is this really my place here?_

_I tilt my head a little to the side, watching the bell that was close to ring as my hair still lay on each sides of my head. I take a step, reluctantly, when I feel someone pushing me. I turn around and-_

_His face is blurry? I can’t hear his voice, but I reply as if I had been programmed to do so. Like a robot, or a movie script._

_He has an surprising build, square shoulders and is dressed in the same uniform as me. I probably would have mistook him for a teacher if he wasn’t wearing it. Olive-brown hair with some nice green reflections, his color is not banal. . Well, my red hair isn't either._

" Wakatoshi Ushijima. " 

_Excuse me? Wait, repeat?_

_My eyes are rounded when his voice finally comes to me clearly and the sizzles in front of his face flee. Despite his build, and the fact that he seems intimidating. . his features are surprisingly soft._

" Delighted, Wakatoshi-kun. I'm Tendou Satori." 

* * *

_I feel like I’m choking, lifting myself on what looks like concrete. . I slept outside?_

_My lungs burn while I sit more comfortably, my right hand coming to rest at the level of my heart over my dark grey hoodie while the other holds me up on the ground._

" What’s going on. . . " _I end up whispering, the voice hoarse after coughing as if to extract a demon out of my body._ " W- " 

_Only one letter leaks out of my lips when I look in front of me._

_It seems like it's almost night, or otherwise it's early as fuck. What surrounds me is desert. . . all is so dark, and dirty. In rubble, as if the city had been sacked and then abandoned._

_I get up before I frown, feeling a horrible pain in my leg that makes me growl. I look down and see carmine red soak quickly in my jeans, my heart beating quickly._

" H o w - "

" Senpai !! " 

" Tsutomu !? " _I immediately raise my eyes to see that one of the first years of our volleyball team is running towards me, his eyes- one eye cries. His left one seems to be missing, leaving only a gaping hole in his skull squirting blood and shaking._

" Y- What happened to you !? " 

_I do not understand exactly what is happening, taking a dash to run towards him before being reminded on order by the pain in my leg that makes me fall to the ground. Hitting my head first on the concrete, I growl before gathering all my strength and getting up on my arms. . . to see that Goshiki isn't there anymore._

_Replaced by a trembling Semi, who doesn’t seem to be able to get close to me. He has his lips sewn, seeming to suffocate with his own blood in his mouth while filaments that seem painful fall down to his chin. My eyes tremble, as I take up with my arms._

" EITA-KUN ! Come here, what's happening ?! "

_A blink, then a squeal of tires. A trail of blood leading from where the blond was to a dark alley, and a car with the front completely blown up, in flames. As driver, Shirabu . . . pierced by the pieces of glass in the front of the truck, embedded in his neck._

_I feel warmth on my cheeks, the tears having finally crossed the step of shock and falling like waterfalls along my cheeks. Cheeks where the said blood of Semi splashed on my face._

" n. . . no . . . what **in the hell** is happening . . . " 

_Suddenly, a scream, followed by a second one. Both coming from voices that I know rather well. . . all right coming from the same alley where Eita disappeared._

" YAMAGATA ! REON ! **HANG ON !** " 

_The pain is unbearable, but I managed to get up and move as quickly as possible towards this alley while limping. My leg hurt like shit, but I can’t stand to see another one disappear in front of my eyes._

_I see doors like a hospital at the end of this alley, but not Semi’s body. God, it looks like they’re being tortured over there. I have to hurry!_

_I lean more on my leg to move faster, ignoring the alert cries coming from my body in face of the pain. When I open the doors, the screams are only a few meters away from me. We are separated by bland curtains where blood squirts, seeing very well the silhouettes of my two friends back to back. Probably tied to chairs._

" Leave them alone! "

_I cross the curtain, only to notice that the shadows are replaced by a pool of blood in which I slip. Mow covered with red liquid as sticky as maple sirup that does not leave my clothes, nor my skin._

" T e . . n d o . . " 

_I lift up my eyes in front of me, watching Taichi. . or at least the tip of his face in this puddle of blood, eyes closed and face pale. His body glides gently downwards, then he is completely immersed as in a lake. Blood moving and bubbles rising to the surface, as if he was drowning._

_I say nothing, I throw myself to plunge my hand into it. Trying to catch his arm, his shoulder, a leg. . . I don’t know, whatever!!_

_However, it's the reverse._

_A hand binds to mine, gripping me while my eyes are always filled with so much of that salty water. Then, a wave of many hands cling to me, my clothes, my arms and legs, then my hair dragging me in turn in this mortal liquid that floated some time ago in their bodies._

_Where am I . . ._

_Everything is black, my vision red while I am kneeling in a river of blood rising to my hips._

_I look up, seeing only one person’s back._

" w- Wakatoshi. . kun. ? " _He doesn’t move, but I try._ " Wakatoshi-kun! It’s me, it’s Tendou! Don’t move, stay there, I’m coming! " 

_My voice doesn’t seem to reach him, and my legs don’t work at all. I fall again into this **red water** and try to crawl to him. . . but he takes a step in the opposite direction, never turning or looking at me. _

" WAKATOSHI-KUN! Can’t you hear me? " 

_He continues to walk towards this blinding light before us._

" No, Wakatoshi-kun!! I have. . I must help. . . " 

_Is he really the one in need of help . . . ? I’m crazy, this is my best friend._

" **USHIJIMA !** " 

_He continues to walks, and I do not feel my body. . ._

**_H e l p_ **

* * *

_I wake up, a second time, in what seems to be a normal world. The real one, the one I belong to. Not my twisted dreams where everyone dies. . ._ _I palm my body everywhere. I am not covered with blood, my leg does not hurt me, I am in bed and everything is fine . . ._

Satori growled, his muscles tense while tears remained on his cheeks. He sighed, daring not to close his eyes in fear that all those horrible images would return to him. He didn't even paid attention when he heard his door already half-open squeaks, followed by a small noise of bells and something pulling on his blanket. 

However, he felt something licking his fingers. He stretched out to see what had touched him, only to see a small kitten that was standing proudly near his bed, emitting the most adorable meow he has ever heard and making the young man smile.

" Taiyo ~ In a good mood, I see. " The redhead had smiled as he slipped his hands around the small, frail body of the kitten, which had slipped between them. He then lifted it up and put it on his chest in the bed. 

A fine laugh escaping his lips as he felt the little grey and white cat advancing to his face to lick the tip of his nose, while he wiped his tears before caressing the head of the little being. 

" Don’t worry, I’m fine ~ Nothing can hurt Miracle Boy Satori ~ " 

He laughs when he hears the cat mew as if to support his words, continuing to caress him while the little one made paw movements on his chest while sucking slightly on his t-shirt.

" Okay okay ~ Let’s get you something to eat. " 

However, Tendou was cut off in his tracks when he heard his phone vibrate and saw that he had received a message in his team’s chat group. . . . a party at Semisemi's house ? Today's night ?

He raised an eyebrow when he saw that the said celebrant also sent him a message privately, caressing the kitten by responding to the messages from his other hand. 

> **[ MIRACLEBOY ] SENT :**

_Oho ~ ★_

_It’s not your kind of doing a party, Semisemi_

> **[ SEMISEMI ] SENT :**

It's nothing too serious. 

Don't bring strangers, also. 

It will only be us and the team.

> **[ MIRACLEBOY ] SENT :**

_Hmm ?_

_Is someone dead ?_

> **[ SEMISEMI ] SENT :**

You're stupid, no one's dead.

It's only to have fun all together. 

> **[ MIRACLEBOY ] SENT :**

_Hmm ~ Hmm ~_

> **[ SEMISEMI ] SENT :**

Wakatoshi will be there. 

Tendou wanted to go crazy laughing, but did not react at the same time. As if receding. What exactly did Eita mean? Were they going to surprise Ushijima, was he going elsewhere, was he changing schools? No, he would have told him. They’re best friends, aren’t they? Was there a hidden sense behind the Setter’s words? 

He had an enigmatic head before being called to order by the kitten’s hungry meowing, and laughed.

" Haii hai ~ " 

> **[ MIRACLEBOY ] SENT :**

_Count me in._

_See ya later, SemiSemi._

_If only I had knew sooner that this evening would be both the best of my life, but also the worst._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No choice at the end of this Chapter. You can follow to the next one.


End file.
